Juggernaut v. Juggernaut
by ForeverX1
Summary: Tha Watcher got bored and decided to see who would win between marvel's juggernaught or evolutions very own Cain Marko...not very good compared to my other stuff but i was bored this afternoon. r/r


  
  
  
  
  
From his perch on the moon, the Watcher sat on a large ornate throne. In front of him was a bank of monitors, dozens of screens that showed him dozens and dozens of worlds. It was in his nature to be as such. A watcher, an astral voyeur given the ability to watch worlds, people evole, watch history as it happened. Most people would kill for that kind of arrangement. The only draw back to this was that the Watcher could only do that. Watch. He could not directly affect any event no matter how much he may want to. It was part of an oath he took upon becoming a Watcher. There were times Uatu wished he had not taken such an oath, but it happenes.   
  
It was just so damn boring!  
  
Uatu figured that he had to do something. He couldn't directly intervene into things and affect events, but hmm...if something happened on its own...  
  
Uatu watched the credits to X-Men Evolution on the WB and then at another screen that showed the Juggernaught of Marvel lore in a battle with some upstart super group. Uatu wondered for a second. The Juggernaut has proven to be truly unstoppable as he says he is, so what would happen if he came in contact with another such unstoppable force?   
  
Uatu stroked his bald chin at the possibilites. How could he get these two together and not be the direct cause of their conflict? Of course, two juggernaughts who just happen to be in the same place? No way they could possibly avoid getting into it with each other. Uatu picked up the remote control for his monitors. He sat back on his throne and put a bowl of popcorn on his lap. This was going to get interesting.  
  
Uatu pointed the remote at the monitor with the Juggernaught stepping out some super kids head and pusshed a button. In a flash the Juggernaut vanished. Uatu smiled. He turned to the WB monitor and pushed rewind-he always taped new X-Men episodes. He let it play at the moment the Professor, Jean, Scott, and Logan were leaving the Juggernaut in his stasis prison. Uatu pointed the remote at the screen and pushed another button. Instantly the Juggernaught was dropped into the room. He sat back, put the remote down began to sing a No Limit Soldiers song he always like.  
  
"Oooooh it ain't my fault..."  
  
  
Cain Marko was pissed. To say the least. For some reason he had been teleported from New York where he was enjoying beating the hell out of the New Warriors to some big round ass room. Cain didn't recall any of them having any teleportation powers so he was at a lot as to how he got to where he was. Ah well, the walls we in his way. He was the Juggernaught, nothing got in his way. He would just move things. Cain got off his duff and was about to smash the nearest wall to him when he noticed something in the center of the room. There was a metal podium looking thing with a key pad on it. Near that, in the center of the room was a octagonal area that sat a few inches lower then the rest of the floor. Cain thought for a moment. Perhaps he was dropped in a room that contained some money or riches or anything of value. He couldn't pass up on that. Cain walked over to the key pad and tried to work it. Of course without knowing the password, Cain was n't going to get anywhere.   
  
But he was the friggin Juggernaut. Who the hell ever told him he wasn't going to get anywhere?  
  
Cain stepped over to where the floor dipped down. He bent over and jammed his massive fingers down into the floor and pulled upward. To his suprise whatever he was pulling on seemed to weigh a good bit. Cain gave one last pull and stepped back to see what prize he just claimed. Cain's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Inside a large tube of green fluid was a man. Dark haired, about seven or eight feet tall clad in dark red armor much like his own. The man was not awake and his arms chained to the floor of the tube. What disturbed Cain the most was how much this guy looked like him. Cain was going to find out what the deal was. Cain stepped back and nailed the tube with a right hook, the glass shattered under his blow. He backed off as the fluid leaked all over the floor. The man in chains began to regain conscousness as soon as the air hit him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" The chained man grumbled.  
"Just what I wanted to know." Cain replied.   
  
The two men locked eyes for a moment. Bewildermen and anger passed through them both. The chains holding the other's mans wrists snapped like candy as he dove at Cain. Cain was surprised at both the man's speed and strength. The two fell back on the floor and it shook from the impact. The man grabbed Cain by the arm and slung him to the side and through one of the thick walls of the prison. The man searched for a moment and found the helmet to complete his attire. He put it on quickly and snapped it into place.  
  
"Bad move pal." Cain sneered stomping back into the prison. "You can't hope to stand up to the Juggernaut. The other man chuckled.  
"Funny. I was just going to say the same thing."  
*  
  
As the Blackbird flew away from the prison holding his step brother, Professor Xavier did not show any hope of coming out of the funk he was presently in. He knew his step brother was a danger to himself and to others, but the thought of keeping him locked up, changed and forever unconscious in a stasis tube. What was to become of him? Was the rest of his life supposed to be taken from him? Who was the professor to dare such a judgment upon another human being, no matter what they had done.  
  
Something buzzed in the back of Xavier's mind. A sense of trouble and fear. He snapped out of his daze and began to use his mental powers to pick out a mind and figure out what was going on. He was shocked and horrified at the answer to the trouble.   
  
Cain was free.  
*  
  
Cain was pulling no punches against this other guy. This guy who claimed to be an unstoppable juggernaught. Cain found this amusing because he was the one and only Juggernaught. He was going to put this imposter out of his misery. Though that task was proving to be a bit more difficult then he originally surmised it would be.   
  
Cain looked on as the imposter dug himself out of a few tons of rubble from the prison. He looked unscathed and quite pissed. This Juggernaught charged Cain. Cain stood his ground. The Juggernaught didn't falter and nailed Cain shoulder first. Cain was airborne and landed several yards back, creating a rather large indentation in the ground.  
  
"Okay, now the kids gloves come off!" Cain roared.  
  
The Juggernaught stood his ground as Cain charged. When Cain was mere feet from the Juggernaught, he sidestepped Cain allowing him to crash back into the prison. Cain emerged in short order and was greeted with a fist from the Juggernaught to his face. Above the ensuing brawl, the Blackbird jet flew over. The occupants inside could not believe what they were looking at.  
  
"It's like two Juggernaughts!" Scott remarked.  
"How are we supposed to stop that Professor?" Jean asked.  
"I wish I knew." He said gravely, legitimately not knowing what the hell to do.  
  
Cain kicked Juggernaught in the stomach and followed through with a solid punch of his own. The Juggernaught crashed into the forest near the prison. Upon getting to his feet, Juggernaught grabbed the nearest tree and ripped it out the ground. Juggernaught used Cain as the ball and batted him all the way across the prison. Cain landed in the prison armory where several guards were headed to get weapons they should have known would not stop the Juggernaught.  
  
Xavier had dispatched Jean, Cyclops, and Wolverine to stop his step brother and this appearent other Juggernaught, but in his mind he was far from sure it was even possible. It took the combined force of himself, the X-men and the Brotherhood against one Juggernaught. This was not going to be good.  
  
Cyclops buffeted Juggernaught with his optic blasts as Jean and Wolverine recovered on the ground behind him. Nothing any of them did seemed to have any kind of affect on this guy, of course that was to be expected. They didn't have anything or anyone that could get near him to unlatch the things holding his helmet in place. The Juggernaught stomped toward Cyclops. He turned up the intensity of his beams and they did a lot of nothing. Cyclops prepared to run to safety when the second Juggernaught nailed the first in the back. The two Cain's grappled with neither one seeming to give any ground.  
  
"You must realize how pointless this is." Juggernaught said. Cain snorted in reply.  
"How do you figure?" He asked with a punch to Juggernaught's side.  
"Well, I am the unstoppable Juggernaught." He explained with a kick to Cain's groin. "So are you." A shot from Cain. "We don't seem to be hurting each other in the slightest bit." Juggernaught picked Cain up and slammed him on the ground to accent this point as Cain was far from harmed.  
"Could you get somewhere with this?" Cain asked.  
"I do believe us fellow Juggernaughts would do well in cahoots rather then against each other." Cain stopped grappling, considering Juggernaught-2's words. Cain looked over his shoulder and saw someone that looked like Xavier and alternate versions of Cyclops, Jean Grey and Wolverine. Alternates...an alternate dimension perhaps...that's what happened. Cain stopped fighting J-2. He turned to the X-Men gathered there.  
"Well I can't very well have any version of my brother up and walking around." J-2 smiled at Cain's words. The two began to walks menacingly at Xavier and his crew, ever so slowly picking up speed and--  
  
"NO!!!" Uatu screamed as his monitor's went blank. Something was wrong with his innerstellar cable. Of all freaking times!!!!! Uatu picked up his phone and angrily mashed the buttons on his phone to call the cable company. It was pointless he knew. The cable guy, no telling when the hell he would ever arrive, would doubtless be there after the fight.   
  
Damn cable!  
Damn them all! 


End file.
